Truth or Dare with extras!
by snowdevil101
Summary: It was nearly midnight. Everyone was in bed. Everyone, that is, apart from some people in an unused classroom. Students were out of bed, and taking part in a certain game named Truth, Dare or Double Dare, Order, Kiss or Swear…
1. Chapter 1: A game of truth or dare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Or any other characters/whatever that you notice!

**Dedication:** I'll dedicate each chapter to my reviewers/etc to thank them!

**Author's Note:** This is my first story, so please be kind. It's basically Truth/Dare with some other things thrown in to make it better. So, please continue, and I hope you like it!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 1: A game of truth or dare**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was a dark, dark night on October 20th. Anyone looking through a window in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would see that in an unused charms classroom sat a circle of ten students.

At the head, holding a bottle, was Draco Malfoy. His sleek, blonde hair shone in the moonlight. He wore a dark blue dressing gown, with silver and green pyjamas underneath, and sat next to Pansy Parkinson, whose dark hair that was tied in a plait, and had on a pink nightie. On his other side was Luna Lovegood, whose long blonde waves hung down her back. She wore striped, spotted and checked pyjamas that changed colour every minute.

Then came Neville Longbottom, with his grey joggers and top, and then Ginny Weasley, in a green tank top and some white, tiny shorts embroidered in green flowers. And some green slippers. Next was Harry Potter in a light blue top and navy shorts, and then Hermione Granger with her long white top and black leggings.

The final three were Ron Weasley (orange Chudley Cannons pyjamas of course), Lavender Brown (frilly blue top and shorts) and Blaise Zabini next to Pansy (he wore all black).

They had arranged a game of truth or dare, but with a twist. The game was that the bottle was spun and whoever it pointed to got to chose truth, dare, double dare, kiss, order or swear.

"I still don't understand," said Lavender. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, Truth means answering a question truthfully. Dare is doing a dare. Double dare is doing a dare along with someone else. Kiss is a kiss. Order is a dare but you have to do it. And swear is a promise to do a dare in the future," said Draco.

If you answered untruthfully, didn't do the dare or didn't to the kiss, you had to do a forfeit. But the promise and order ones were something you had to do. And a magical binding was to be put on everyone to ensure they did the dare or promise or order, and answered truthfully.

"Who is going to spin the bottle first?" asked Luna.

"Well, we need to choose a forfeit first." Draco answered.

"Oooh, I know! The person has to sing a song in front of the whole school during dinner tomorrow!" Lavender squealed.

Everyone agreed, so that was made the forfeit. Then Draco spun the bottle. It spun once, twice, three times, before landing on Luna. She smiled dreamily while everyone laughed. It sure looked like it was going to be a fun night!


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own anything except my laptop.

**Dedication:** DareUpYourParty.

**Author's Note:** Sorry again that it's short! Does anyone have any ideas of what's next? If you do, please leave a review. Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 2: Luna**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What do you choose?" Draco asked Luna, his eyes gleaming.

"I think the Nargles are saying I need to choose kiss." She replied, smiling to herself.

"Then every time someone says 'Luna', you have to kiss" Draco started, before he was interrupted by Ron.

"Draco!" Ron exclaimed. "You have to kiss Draco."

"What?" Draco jumped up from his seat, and pulled out his wand. "You little…"

"Malfoy, sit down! Stop it, after all it was mainly your idea to do truth and dare." Hermione leaped to Ron's defence.

Draco sat down, sulking. "No it wasn't."

A full scale argument broke out then, and everyone was involved except Luna, who sat there looking thoughtful.

"My idea! It was not!"

"Yeah, it was my idea."

"Don't be silly, you don't get good ideas. It was my idea."

"No, it was Draco's idea."

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"YES IT WAS!"

Hermione paused. "It was, wasn't it Luna – wait, what are you doing?"

She stopped, as did everyone else, as Luna had just jumped up, ran over to Draco, and kissed his cheek.

"My dare." She said, grinning at everyone's faces. Especially Draco's, who just looked confused.

"Way to go Luna! You shut up Malfoy, as hard as it may – hey, watch it!" Ron said, for Malfoy had once again got his wand out.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Didn't you like it? I think you did, inside. That's was the Nargles are telling me." Luna said seriously, so seriously that Draco didn't know if she was joking.

"Erm, I – I mean I – errr…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"Let's continue with the game." Pansy said, glaring at Luna. However, she seemed to bite back her words when the bottle landed on her.

"Uh-oh," she said, looking scared.


	3. Chapter 3: Pansy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin'. *Hermione: That's a double negative which portrays- Me: Hermy, honey, love you, but its too early for school!*

**Dedication:** SkyeElf!

**Author's Note:** I'll tell you all about Pansy's forfeit in a different chapter. I'd love reviews. *hint hint*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 3: Pansy**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, Pan-see, what shall we do for you?" Ron drawled, in a terrible imitation of Draco.

"Ronald! Shut up!"

"Huh?" Ron looked confused. "Hermione? Aren't you on my side?"

"Shut up both of you, and lets get on with it." Harry said impatiently, earning himself scowls from Hermione and Ron, and a glare from Pansy.

"I choose ... ummm..." Pansy was thinking. If she chose truth, they would pry into her personal buisness for sure. A swear meant she would probably have to quit death eaters or something, and she couldn't back out. Kiss ... well they would make her kiss the squid. Double dare, they would make her do something horrible, and probably drag Draco into it. He'd kill her for that. She couldn't back out of order, either, so it would be best to do...

"Dare." She spoke the one word, trembling with fear.

"I have it. You have to go down to McGongall's room, and say 'please sir, can I have a detention? It's just that I couldn't concentrate in class, because your big nose was in the way of the instructions. Actually, I'm surprised you have such a big nose, it doesn't seem to work, as you obviously can't smell that odour coming from your shirt.' " Ron said, grinning. "That's for payback, Pansy."

"WHAT THE -" Pansy began screaming, before stopping and smiling. "Oh, but did you forget? I chose dare, so I can back out and do the forfeit."

"Course, I just hope you've got a good singing voice. What song are you going to sing at breakfast?" Ron smirked.

Pansy's mouth opened and shut, and she looked at Ron with absolute hatred. "You're ruined, Weasley. Ruined."

"Pansy, may I say something?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Pansy snarled.

"It's just, I think you should sing the fish song."

"Wha-?" Even Pansy was too confused to get mad.

"You know, 'one, two, three four five, once I caught a fish alive, six, seven, eight nine ten, then I let him go again.' You wouldn't know it, its a muggle song. But I could teach you."

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"Because: one, you look like a fish, with your open mouth and all, and two, it's a kids song." Hermione giggled. "So it fits, right?"

Draco had to hold Pansy back from hitting Hermione. "So, everyone in for her singing the fish song? I'll explain why before she starts singing." Draco asked. Everyone agreed.

"You can't do this! It's unfair!" That was Pansy, of course, looking outraged.

"We can, and we will." Hermione said calmly, although she did look a bit worried as the bottle came to a stop at her. Typical.


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it!

**Dedication: **Bookwormlovesharrypotter; DareUpYourParty; Peeta loves me; Weaselle7; SkyeElf; MarisaDaniellex.

**Author's Note:** I hope this one is longer now! And I have ideas about Draco's next go, I'll start it soon and get it out to you as soon as possible! Reviewers are awesome, I love you guys! Bye then!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 4: Hermione**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Hermione's PoV)

"Payback, Granger. Payback." Pansy murmured in my ear. My heart started thumping so loud I was surprised no one could hear it.

"What's your choice Mudblood?" Draco asked. Before I could answer, Ron was up on his feet and advancing towards Draco.

"No name calling, Malfoy. We made that a rule. You can call people by their first or last names, or nicknames, but NO NAME CALLING. Your consequence is the next go, and we still spin the bottle. Since you haven't been spun for, even though you get the next go, you can still have a go by being pointed at by the bottle."

While I was glad by the distraction, I also wanted to get her go over with.

"Truth," I squeaked.

"Really Mud- I mean Granger?" Draco asked, surprised.

"No! I mean, can I change it please?' I begged.

"No changes. Sorry Hermione, its in the rules." Harry said, looking apologetic.

"Then I say the truth is-" Pansy began, her eyes gleaming, but she was interrupted by Draco.

"Which boy in this room do you like most?"

The room fell silent, and everyone cast curious glances at me, while I blushed like a tomato.

"Well, I- errr... I really like anyone, but-" I began, before being interrupted by a red alarm.

"The truth meter. That means she lied. She does really like someone!" Draco exclaimed, suddenly very interested. "So who is it Granger?"

Who was it? The person I really like? The person who hates me? WHAT COULD I DO?

"Draco," I mumbled. But I had to repeat it, louder, for everyone to hear. "Draco."

The room was silent. Neville appeared to be picking earwax out of his ear; Ron and Pansy were furious; Harry looked like he was going to throw up; Draco looked ... happy; Luna looked like she had known all along; Lavender was trying to comfort Ron whilst looking pleased, as was Blaise with Pansy; and Ginny looked happy for her friend.

"You little..." Ron started to say, wand out, advancing towards Draco. "You made her say that."

"No he didn't Ronald. I know it might seem weird but its true. Please don't break friends with me, or Harry either, I don't want any arguments. Simple as." I said, praying Ron wouldn't come towards me with his wand out, swearing at me.

"Hermione, I don't blame you, and I won't break our friendship." Harry said warmly to me. "Ron, don't be an idiot."

"Fine. I won't like it, but I'll live with it." Ron gritted his teeth.

Lavender looked positively radient, while Luna nodded her head. "I knew the two of you were meant for each other."

"Me too!" Lavender squealed, throwing herself at Ron.

"I meant Hermione and Draco." Luna said calmly, while Lavender blushed bright red. "But you two could work as well..."

"Well, thats all sorted - Pansy you better not do ANYTHING or you're dead - but what does Draco himself think about this whole thing?" Blaise asked.

Draco blushed. "I...uh, well, right. Hey, its not my turn so you can't say anything to ME."

"Did you forget earlier? You insulted Hermione - obviously to cover up for your, erm, 'feelings', so its now your go. Then we can spin the bottle. My, this is a fun game." Blaise grinned.

"Oh, damn."


	5. Chapter 5: Draco, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Hey guys. Wanna know a secret? *looks to left and right* JKRowling owns Harry Potter!

**Dedication:** Peeta loves me; Wisegirl1000.

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think?

I got so into this chapter (its quite short) that I wrote loads and had to split it into two parts. The next part is longer, I promise. Well, I'll submit the next part soon, since its already almost completely written.

Please review people!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 5: Draco (Part 1)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Draco's PoV)

"Hey Draco. Whats your choice?" Someone asked me. I couldn't tell who. It was all a blur.

Why me? Why does it always have to be me?

Aha! I know! I can't really choose truth, or everyone will find out my secrets, like I got kicked out of the death eaters. Etc.

If I chose dare, I'd do something horrible. Same with order. Swear I'd be embarrassed in front of the whole school.

So its either double dare, where I get to hopefully do something with the love of my life, or kiss. Euuurgh, I'll choose double dare thanks.

"Double dare," I said, smiling at Hermione. She smiled back at me shyly through a curtain of hair.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven." Luna said, pondering. "Do you know how to play?" She asked me.

I shook my head, confused.

"Well, its in the title. You stand in a wardrobe sort of thing for 7 minutes with someone. So lets spin the bottle to see who you get in with." I could barely hear her, since I was staring at Hthe floor, wanting to die now.

Luna span the bottle. It span once, twice, three times. it was inches away from Hermione. It stopped, and I jumped up, and ran towards Hermione, a wide smile splitting my face in two. But somthing is wrong. She is not smiling. Why not? She admitted that she liked me, so why wasn't she glad?

"Whats wrong Gran-Hermione?" I asked, confused. Old habits are hard to kill.

"Look at the bottle." She answers, not looking at me.

I glance down. Everything is fine, the bottle is pretty much facing her. I look back up.

"Its not facing me. Not completely. Its actually facing the boy next to me." She says.

"No, this can't be! Its not true, it isn't in the rules. It isn't! I have to go in with a girl!" I say desperately, but Luna shakes her head.

"Both genders." She says quietly.

You see, Hermione is sitting next to my arch enemy. You'll never guess who it is.

Ron Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6: Draco, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** 1. Truth or Dare? 2. Truth. 1. Do you own Harry Potter? 2. NO I DON'T! For the 50th time, guys!

**Dedication:** All those reviewers out there, who I can't be bothered to name right now!

**Author's Note: **This is part two of the previous chapter (I couldn't resist ending it on a cliffhanger!). It starts from where it left off in Ron's point of view. Later it goes back to the 'normal' point of view, meaning the one I usually do.

I hope it comes as unexpected. Remember: in this story, the thing you least expect is going to happen. So watch out! AND YES, VERY DIFFERENT CHARACTERS!

Thanks to everyone. Please review, PM me, whatever. Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 6: Draco (Part 2)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ron's PoV)

"Get into the cupboard then." Blaise directed us, a smile playing near his lips. "And remember: no violence!"

I growled at him. How can he? Its bad enough his friend calls my best friend a mudblood, whilst liking her, meaning she doesn't mind, but now he has to do a double dare, AND I HAVE TO DO THE DARE WITH HIM. How unfair can you get?

At least it isn't a double dare with Hermione. Thats the only thought in my mind that makes me glad. Although its not likely to mean they won't go out. Thats all I need.

I walked sullenly over to the cupboard and climbed in. Malfoy followed me, scowling. Why didn't we protest? Because they'd probably lock us in there for an hour.

"Well?" Malfoy snarled.

"What?" I shot back.

"Well, what are we going to do?" He said, gritting his teeth in disgust.

"Well, 'we' - and I didn't think there was a 'we' - are not going to do anything. We shall just sit here and wait." I replied, enjoying every moment of Malfoy's awkwardness.

"I meant about Hermione," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What exactly do you mean to do?" I asked.

"Go out with her of course. I just meant, are you going to be all moody about it, or are you going to tell her its ok?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise she won't go out with me. Cos you're her best friend. And-"

"That's a good idea" I interrupted, earning myself a scowl.

"And why do you even care?" He continued.

"Because you're a git that doesn't deserve a girlfriend?"

"Well, what if it was Potter she liked?"

"Ummmm…" I looked sheepish, I knew it.

"Remember, the truth meter is still on." Malfoy said, looking at me closely. I turned red.

"You fancy her! You do, I can tell!" He said triumphantly.

"N-n-n-no I don't," but the truth meter flashed.

"Aha, not so confident now, are we? Well I know of a girl who seems to like you." He said calmly.

"Who?"

"That would be telling. So first I have to ask you a question – and remember, truth meter."

"Go ahead."

"Is there anyone you like more than Hermione? I won't tell."

"Kinda." I replied, since he hadn't lied about not telling - due to the truth meter.

"Who?'

"Well, isn't the shoe on the other foot now?' I said, grinning.

"Oh give over, Weasley. Right, write down in the air the person you like, and I'll write down in the air the person who likes you. Ready? Go.

I spelt out the letters carefully. All eight of them.

L-A-V-E-N-D-E-R.

Guess what Malfoy wrote? THE SAME THING.

"Really? Lavender?" He asked me, though he didn't seem surprised.

"Yep." I blushed.

"Well she likes you too. So will you tell Hermione its ok for her to go out with me?"

"Sure. You know, Malfoy? You're not so bad."

"You either, Weasley."

"Shall we just start over again?"

"Yep."

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

And we shook on it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Normal PoV)

"Ooooh, what a lot they had to talk about! It wasn't really heaven, but oh well. We'll let them off, since it was so interesting. That reminds me, they've been in there for ten minutes. Ooops! I'll - wait, I think Lavender and Hermione better fetch them out." Luna said, smiling.

Both girls blushed, and walked over to the door. They let the boys out, and smiled at them.

"What?" Ron asked Lavender, bewildered.

"You really like... me?" She asked.

"You heard us?"

"We all did."

"Oh great."

"Well, lets get on with the spin the bottle game. Ok, I'll spin."

Neville spun the bottle. Who do you think it landed on? Yep, it landed on himself.

"Bugger!"


	7. Chapter 7: Neville

**Disclaimer: **1. Truth or Dare? 2. Dare! 1. I dare you to kill off JKRowling so you can own Harry Potter! 2. NEVER!

**Dedication:** Wisegirl1000

**Author's Note:** I had loads of ideas for this chapter. But the main idea was from Wisegirl1000, so thanks to you for that! I couldn't wait to write it, and I hope you like it. Its not exactly the longest chapter, but... meh.

Well, please review or PM me and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism and ideas for any further chapters/people are welcome. Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 7: Neville**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I choose …err… truth! No, dare! No, errrr… yeah, dare. That's it. Dare." Neville argued with himself.

"Dare? Is that your final answer?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't get to change mine so he should be stuck with it." Hermione pouted.

"Right, let's think of a dare for him then. What is he really bad at?" Draco pondered. Neville opened his mouth to protest, before shutting it and sulking.

"Dancing!" Pansy said triumphantly.

"That's a great one! Yeah, and I know just who he should dance with!" Lavender broke in. "Pansy!"

"No fair, its not a double dare!" Pansy said, outraged.

"So?"

"So I shouldn't have to do it!"

While the bickering continued, Neville put his head on one side and began to think about something. A grin spread across his face, and he walked slowly towards Pansy. Luna realised what he was doing, and smiled at him.

Step, step, step. Everyone but Lavender and Pansy was smiling, nudging each other and pointing at him.

He reached the girls, stretched out his arms, and pulled Pansy towards him. She started to shriek, but he hurriedly twisted her round, and started to waltz with her. She pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus-aaaagh!" Her wand flew out of her hands and was caught by Ginny.

Neville led her five more steps, while she looked very confused. Then she snapped back into reality, and glared ferociously at Neville. He took one look at her, and ran across the room. She sped after him, and before long everyone was cheering on Neville. He smiled, panting, before suddenly stopping. Pansy didn't expect this, and she went flying onto a chair. She sat up, rubbing her head, and sighed. Oh well, it just didn't seem to be her night.

"Hey Neville, we hadn't agreed on that dare for you! In fact, I was going to suggest something slightly different." Ginny grinned.

"What now?" Neville said, pretending to look grumpy.

"Doing tap dancing with Harry's firebolt!"

Everyone laughed, and Harry summoned his broom. Neville took a bow, before tapping his toes and holding the broom. Everyone practically died from laughing, even Pansy.

"I forgive you." She said, for even she could not say grumpy while he was dancing the tap with a broom that was even shaking along. "But tell anyone and you're dead!"

He smiled at her, and then took a final bow. Everyone cheered.

Then they spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny, as if payback for the little extra dare for Neville.


	8. Chapter 8: Ginny

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN HP GUYS!

**Dedication:** DareUpYourParty; Your Fan; codla.

**Author's Note: **Do you like it? Please review. Pleease pleeeeeeease pleeeeeeeeeeeease! I'm losing all of my faithful reviewers!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 8: Ginny**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Ginny's PoV)

Well, well, well. My turn at last. I was waiting for the moment when the bottle span onto me.

Is it a bad thing? Nope.

A good thing? You could say that.

What was I going to choose? Well, I wasn't a scaredy cat who would choose truth, and I sure wasn't gonna chicken out on a dare. No one had gone for Order yet, so why not?

I flipped my long, red locks over my shoulder.

"Order," was my only word.

Ron looked happier than he had all evening, to be able to get back at me for everything I've done to him over the years..

I glared at him. He flinched slightly, but I knew he wasn't going to change his mind. And I wasn't going to send a Bat Bogey Hex at him, since it probably was against the rules. Oh, this is so unfair!

"I order you to," Ron started, before pausing for a dramatic affect. "Swap clothes with ..."

Well, that wasn't too bad.

"Harry." Ron finished, an evil grin on his face.

What the hell? He is EVIL. It was all Harry could do to stop me from rushing across the room and punching his smirking face. (Ron's, not the Boy-who-swapped-clothes. Well, was about to swap 'em.) I blushed beetroot red.

"Fine then. Harry?" I grumbled. I held out my hand, and he got up. He was wearing a long, light blue top and some navy shorts. Heck, does he ever wear anything thats not blue?

Meanwhile, I was wearing a tank top - a green one - and some tiny shorts that were white with green flowers. Oh, and some small green slippers.

I went into the classroom next door, took off my clothes, and Harry took off his in the other classroom. We summoned each others clothes, and put them on.

I felt sorry for him when I saw him squeezed into my clothes, so I changed them into a t-shirt and some shorts.

Ron started to protest, but I stopped him. "Shut up Ronald. It was my dare, not his, so you just be quiet."

I spun the bottle. It landed on Ron.

"Bet you're happy you didn't annoy me, right Ron?" Harry grinned.

"Shut up, mate. Just shut up."


	9. Chapter 9: Ron

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or the idea for this chapter - thanks AliWeasley for that!

**Dedication: **Lianne-Severus; AliWeasley; xxtotally insanexx; eDiNbUrgh; shadowcatthenundu.

**Author's Note: **Reviews (and your ideas) are soooo welcome! Thanks to AliWeasley for the spider idea for this chapter. You rock! Also, it will change to Harry's PoV right at the end - don't miss it!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 9: Ron**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Well then? What do you choose?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. It sure was the time to get back at her brother now.

"K-k-kiss," Ron stuttered, shaking.

"Right then. I say you have go outside, pick up a spider, bring it here, I'll enlarge it, and you kiss it." Ginny said promptly.

"What?" He said, petrified. "What?"

"Is that all you're capable of saying, brother?" Ginny shot back.

"You can't!"

"Can too!"

"CAN'T!"

"CAN!"

The arguing went on like this for some time. Finally, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and yanked him out of the room. Everything was silent until Harry and Ron returned, Harry holding a small spider.

"Engorgio!" Ginny cast a spell on the spider, which grew alarmingly until it was taller than Ron - which was actually quite hard.

Ron, with a green face, watched this whole process and went greener and greener and greener.

He ducked over to the spider and stood there shivering. He looked like he was going to throw up. Hurriedly he gave the spider a kiss on the cheek.

"It was pathetic, but I'll let it pass." Ginny said, sighing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Harry's PoV)

Yeah, yeah, I know. Ron wouldn't really kiss a spider, right? Well, thats where I come in. I got some rubber spiders off Dudley. And I enchanted them. I'm awesome, right?

Damn. I guess not everyone thinks of it that way. See, the bottle has just landed on ... ME.


	10. Chapter 10: Harry, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunger Games! No, I mean Twilight! No! I don't want to own that! I mean, *deeeeeeep breath* I don't own Harry Potter.

**Dedication:** shadowcatthenundu.

**Author's Note:** Hey there!

The idea from this chapter was kinda from shadowcatthenundu, but I got Harry to do it instead of Ron as I already had Ron's. So thanks to you!

Pretty pretty please review! Thanks guys!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 10: Harry (Part 1)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Well, I think I choose..." Harry mused, looking over each possibility in his head, "Order." He smiled at Ginny, who grinned back as he had chosen the same as her.

"Well, well, well." Came Draco's smooth voice. "Lets see if Potter was right to choose that. Suggestions?"

"Dumbledore would be a fine chance." Luna answered thoughtfully.

Draco stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Dumbledore ought to be involved. It would be funny, especially since he seems to love Harry."

Ginny objected at this, and Luna shook her head in despair. "Love like he's his son, Gin, not in any other way. Besides, he's a responsible teacher to get involved." Draco snorted, and Luna continued. Well, at least he's experienced."

"Insane more like." Draco grumbled.

"In our world, the sanest are in fact insane, and us who appear insane," Luna started.

"Bonkers, you mean." Draco interrupted.

"Are actually the only sane ones who see the world properly." Luna continued calmly as if Draco had not interrupted. "I mean, what do you think of Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy?"

"Who?" Draco said, bemused.

"Muggle characters. Fictional ones, might I add." Hermione came to Draco's rescue.

"You see? Prove to me that neither of them are true." Luna said gravely.

"I-I-I... You can't prove it! Do you expect me to search the world or something, to prove an obvious lie to you?" Hermione spluttered.

"Exactly. You cannot prove they are untrue." Luna finished the conversation.

Harry, who had sat there in utter confusion watching the three-way argument, now stated simply, "how on earth did this conversation start?"

No one could answer him, so he continued. "Now, I don't know why I'm suggesting this but can we get on with my order please?"

Luna agreed. "Before, I meant you should do something with Dumbledore. Ooh! I have it! Since it seems to be a night of dancing," and here she grinned at Neville, "then you should go borrow Dumbledore's robes and do a break dance."

Everyone stared at her, speechless. "I thought you liked me!" Harry whined after a while.

"Luna, that is utterly mad, utterly stupid, and utterly ... brilliant." Hermione smirked.

"Wow ... just wow." Draco said, shaking his head in amazement. "And I thought your brain was full of nargles, as you say."

"My brain _is _full of nargles." She replied, eyes wide.

"Ok Harry. You have to sneak into Dumbledore's office, take some of his robes, have someone video you do it I think Hermione has a camera and then come back here with your normal robes on." Ron said promptly after this peculiar ... statement.

Hermione nodded, and summoned her camera. "Hey Luna, you go with Harry as it was your idea."

Ginny looked mildly disappointed, but decided to ignore it.

"Come on then Harry! Time to go have some fun!" Luna smiled happily.


	11. Chapter 11: Harry, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** What do you think? Correct, I own Harry Potter *mwahahaha* Nah, I wish I did but unfortunately... No such luck.

**Dedication:** DareUpYourParty

**Author's Note: **So. Here is the awaited chapter. I had quite a few ideas for this chapter. One of which was suggested to me by DareUpYourParty.

Thanks for all the support, guys! It really helps! Love you :D

You could guess who's next but the next chappie is already up. Still, you can still tell me IN A REVIEW. Oh so subtle, that's me. Byeeeee!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 11: Harry (Part 2)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Luna/Harry PoV)

"Luna, please can we not do this? We can just pretend I did it."

"Harry, there are a number of problems wrong with that." Luna said, dancing up the staircase. "One: I have to video you, for evidence. Two: it would be unfair for you to be the only one not doing the dare or whatever they are. Three: You can't actually not do it, since Draco put magic onto the game. And four: the nargles would never let it go, and you would be forever feeling guilty."

"Urrrrgh, fine. Anyway, Dumbledore might not even have his robes in his office."

"Actually, the narbuckles have just told me that he always leaves his party robes in there, just in case he needed them."

They carried on up the stairs in silence, and they finally got to Dumbledore's office.

"Ooooh, lets try to guess the password. Jellybeans?"

The doors didn't open. "Nope." Harry said, smiling.

"Strawberry Laces?"

"Nope."

"Candyfloss?"

"Nope."

"Peppermint Creams?"

"Doors still aren't opening... oh."

The doors opened, and they went up the winding staircase, and sure enough, there was a pair of wizarding robes over the back of Dumbledore's chair.

"Oh, damn it." Harry groaned. Because as Dumbledore wasn't exactly the most normal wizard ever, well... the robes were slightly odd.

They were bright purple, and they had fluorescent yellow bananas and fluorescent pink cherries doing a waltz on them.

"Well, it fits the dancing mood, doesn't it?"

They heard a laugh behind them. "Yes, it is rather funny, Draco." Luna smiled.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would follow us up here?"

"Lets get this over with, okay Luna?" Harry asked. Luna gave Draco a kiss (her dare, remember?) before switching on the camera. Harry threw on the robe, before starting to break dance (while Draco sat there, laughing at Harry). And Harry, as in the name of his dance, almost broke every bone in his body.

Finally, they were finished. They put back the robes, and went back out of the office.

They started to walk back, Draco still smirking.

"And what, may I ask, is this?" The voice of a greasy haired git came out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello Professor!" Luna smiled.

"Its me too, Professor." Draco added. "I do hope you don't dock points from your own house, or give me a detention. You see, I have quidditch tomorrow."

"Ahh, yes, Mr Malfoy. Well, don't let me see you out of bed again, or I won't go so easy on you." Snape replied stiffly. You could see that he was having a hard time letting them off for free.

They laughed as Snape walked off, and continued on. "T-t-t-thanks." Harry said to Draco, having just as hard a time admitting it.

When they got back to the others, they showed them the video:

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

(This further content is alarmingly funny, and be warned: you may never be able to see Harry Potter/Daniel Radcliffe again without this further image.)

_At one point, Harry spun on his bottom._

_"That'll leave a mark!" Ron laughed._

_At another point, he threw his leg over his head, and got it stuck (Luna had to help him yank it back down)._

_Ginny growled jokily. "Better keep your hands off! He's mine!" She whispered to Luna._

_At another part, the cherries on his robes incouraged him to do the Michael Jackson move, so he (non-willingly) obliged. The cherries screamed in encouragement as he spun, before thrusting his hips forwards._

_Then came the bit where the bananas and cherries fought each other (because the cherries loved Harry, while the bananas kept trying to escape the robes to save further embarrassment). The bananas started doing the zombie, to the imaginary tune of 'Thriller', before the cherries, shaking their heads in disgust, started doing the robot. To their imaginary choir of music._

_At this point, fate decided to let Harry off the hook, so the fight wouldn't get more serious (oh dear, bananas fox-trotting, and cherries doing the hula). Harry ended his dance with the splits, and a splitting of seams was heard. The robes had split._

_While Harry changed, Luna fixed the robes ("Dumbledore won't notice if the seams are covered up by Irish grapes that call each other a leprachaun, will he?"), and the scene ended. (Unfortunatley, Luna had not recorded the scene with Snape._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

As expected, everyone laughed their heads off.

"Thats easy for you to do," Harry grumbled, "but I've got to go through this probably constantly now."

They were still laughing when the bottle was spun. It landed on Hermione, but as she had already had a go, it was spun again. Guess who it landed on?


	12. Chapter 12: Lavender

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or the idea for this chapter - thanks AliWeasley for that!

**Dedication: **Ms. Estella Black!

**Author's Note: **Shorter, but hopefully sweet. For everyone but Lavender (yes, its her now!).

Lots of times I put thoughts in italic, but I didn't for this one because if its in someone's PoV, they would probably thinking all the time.

So, thanks to reviewers! And everyone who guessed! The winner who told me that this would be ... is Ms. Estella Black, so well done! *hands you a bag of cookies* Anyway, onto business, here is the promised chapter!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 9: Lavender**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Lavender PoV)

Yes, the bottle landed on me. I knew it would come sometime, lets just hope its better than everyone else's things to do and maybe involving Ron. I smiled at him.

I heard someone ask me what I choose, so I considered the options. Hmmm, a dare could be alright, but it may not be anything good. Nah, but maybe double dare? Wait, no because that didn't go so well for Draco, and I was soooo jealous of him for getting Ron.

Order? Nah, if it was really bad I wouldn't be able to get out of it with a forfeit. Truth could be awkward ... Kiss? VERY AWKWARD INDEED!

"Promise, please. Or swear, whatever." I said clearly, my fingers crossed.

"Errrr, I dunno ... don't go too hard on her." Ron said. I gave him a beaming smile in return.

I shook my head from my daydream and listened to everything going on around me. They cast a silencing charm ... I guess so that certain people (Ron) wouldn't be influenced by me.

A voice surprised me. They must have turned off the silencing charm.

"You have to speak in a foreign accent all day tomorrow."

That's not too bad I suppose. I already have a million detentions, another ten won't make a difference. And people barely ever ask me questions in class anyway.

"What classes have you got tomorrow?" Hermione asked me.

"Breakfast. Then Transfiguration. Then Potions, break, Divination, lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts, break, and Astronomey at midnight."

Damn, I'll be tired tomorrow night! Who planned this thing or tonight, they're an idiot.

I was thinking so hard I almost missed Draco saying:

"We'll decide on the accents tomorrow, lunch is included in an accent, and we'll put a charm on you to make sure you keep the accent the whole lesson, and do a good, funny accent. You can do normal at breaks, to give yourself a break." He winked.

Unfair! And I can't even forfeit!

The bottle was spun again, landing on about everyone (who had already had goes and couldn't go again)before finally landing on Blaise (with help from a spell).

Luckily, he wasn't annoyed: he knew it was coming. All I had to say was:

"Just you wait, it gets worse. Just you wait."


	13. Chapter 13: Blaise, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Can't be bothered.

**Dedication:** Ditto.

**Author's Note: **Okay, it's soooo nice for all the support I'm getting, so PLEASE DON'T STOP! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited etc. This will be in Blaise's PoV later, not right at the start though (it'll be normal). Read on for the magic!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 13: Blaise (Part 1)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So Blaise."

"So Draco."

"What d'you choose?"

"I dunno."

"Then think about it."

"I don't think."

"Shut it Zabini and hurry the hell up!" Draco yelled, annoyed. "You're wasting time. Its almost four in the morning, and we have to be out soon."

Blaise grinned, pretending to surrender and bow down to Draco.

"I have no time for your childish jokes." Draco growled.

"I have no time for your childish face." Blaise mimicked.

"I do not care for your tone." Draco answered, his voice dangerously low.

"I do not care for yours." Blaise retorted, before grinning. "So shut it Malfoy, and hurry up. You're wasting time."

Draco fumed, since Blaise was repeating his own words, but said nothing.

"Good. Now that it is quiet, I can think.

More fuming from Draco.

Meanwhile, Ron was gaping at Blaise in amazement, with more respect than he had ever had for the Slytherin prankster. It sure took a lot to annoy Draco, and he just did it easily!

"I choose..." Blaise said finally. "Errr... Kiss."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Blaise PoV)

After Draco finally let go of me (the boy is a good strangler. I'm pretty sure I went purple at some point), we got back to buisness: my kiss.

Anyways, I have to kiss...

LAVENDER!

Apart from the fact that I don't wanna be strangled by MORE people (Ron as he'll get annoyed, Harry for feeling sorry for his best friend, Lavender herself, Draco for the fun of it and then me, since I want to die), I'm not too scared.

"That's right. You messed with me, and now you have to pay." Draco added, smirking evilly. Uh oh, that look means either a lizard is about to die (poor lizard.) or maybe that he is trying to get his revenge. Meaning he'll make it worse.

I stuck my tongue out at Draco. "Fine, I'll do a forefit." I said, hoping they had forgotten the forfeit agreed on - drinking a weird drink.

But they hadn't.

"Let's think of a strange drink that he has to drink all up!" Lavender grinned. Why was she pleased? Even if I was.

"Right, Luna and Ginny go down to the kitchen with me and Harry to find some strange ingredients, Draco go find a cauldron of some sort to make it in, and Ron go with Neville to get a glass to put it in." Hermione instructed. "On second thoughts, we'll get the glasses, boys, while you and Lavender watch Blaise." She added hastily.

"I don't need watching!" I pouted.

"You're only a child, of course you do." Draco replied.

"That was a game." I pretended to go into a huff. The others walked out, and were back ten minutes later. They started mixing stuff together.

Great. It's gonna be sooooooo yummy, especially if Draco is helping. Not.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Normal PoV again)

Hermione and the others threw stuff into the cauldron, out of the huge pile that they had.

"Wait, how are we gonna test how yucky the drink is?" Neville asked.

"Well, we'll have to have a guniea pig." Hermione answered matter of factly.

"We don't need a pet!" Ron objected.

"No, I mean someone who tests it for us."

"Oh, well who could do that?" Neville asked.

"See if I know!" Hermione huffed.

There was dead silence, before Luna spoke up.

"I'll do it," she offered dreamily. "I can let the nargles do the tasting for me, you see I have the most out of everyone here."

No one objected, so Hermione thanked Luna and agreed to it.

Some of the ingrediets the girls (and Harry) had collected were:

- baked beans (cold, of course).

- Ribena (why not?)

- mashed up turnip (yummy!)

- ABC banana (already-been-chewed, get it?)

- flat coke (Hermione had found it in her trunk.)

- a soggy bourbon cream biscuit (from Dobby crying so hard at Harry saying he was cooking!)

And some more. So they had a lot to choose from!


	14. Chapter 14: Blaise, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my teddy :)

**Dedication:** Ms. Estella Black; WiseWoman1000; DareUpYourParty; bpevans.

**Author's Note: **What does everyone think of the drinks combinations? Some I made up myself, and some were suggested by others (I came up with the names though!):

Burpin' Away - Ms. Estella Black (Awarded prize for 'most original')

Gloop and Mess - WiseWoman1000 (Awarded prize for 'weirdest combination in a good way')

Tongue Twister Time - DareUpYourParty (Awarded prize for 'best reaction')

I invented Dumbledore's Mushy Ice Cream though! And Halloween Horror!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 14: Blaise (Part 2)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, we need ideas of what we could make him drink." Announced the organised-as-ever Hermione. "Ideas?"

Everyone gave their suggestions, and Hermione wrote them down.

"How about we try some of them out?" Hermione asked once she'd finished. "Luna, are you still okay with testing them? I can do a spell that makes us know what they taste like, but someone has to be eating it. And if you really don't like it, here's a potion that gets rid of the taste." Hermione produced a potion that they had stolen from Professor Snape when they went down to the dungeons.

Luna agreed to this, so Hermione told Draco that he was going to be watching Blaise.

"But I don't wanna-"

Hermione glared at him. "You can watch as Luna tastes it, but apart from that you watch Blaise. Don't spoil the night, its been fun so far."

Draco agreed, though not very willingly, so he sat watching Blaise. Blaise could not see the others, but Draco could. Time to start cooking!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Luna PoV)

**First Drink: Burpin' Away**

The first drink everyone made had in it spicy pizza sauce, green salsa sauce, and peanut butter. This was the idea suggested by Luna herself.

Once Luna tried it, she immediately burped up a carrot, then a stalk of broccoli, and then a cob of corn. They all decided to call this one "Burpin' Away".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Second Drink: Gloop and Mess**

"What about the next drink?" Hermione asked.

"Oooh, put ketchup in it!" Harry suggested.

"Lemon juice!" Ron shouted.

"Butter!" Was Draco's suggestion.

"Paprika!" Neville said. "Muggle spice." He added, after several people looked bewildered.

"East River Water! I have some in my trunk!" Ginny ran to her dorm to get it.

"Tomato juice! And crushed garlic!" Lavender squealed.

'What about advil?" Hermione asked. When everyone gave her questioning looks, she explained that it was a muggle medicine

"Dead crickets." Luna added matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at her oddly, and she said: "Every drink should have them in it."

"But Luna, you have to drink that." Hermione said.

"Even better!"

They got to work making it, and it was ready.

After trying it, there was a big BOOM, and Luna's face, hair, body, and everything around her, was covered in gloop. The drink had exploded inside her mouth. And it was after Ron's suggestion that it became "Gloop and Mess".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Third Drink: Dumbledore's Mushy Ice-Cream**

The third drink, suggested by Draco (who knew his friend hated vegetables), was made of carrot, broccoli, peas, sweetcorn, green beans, sprouts, and cabbage, all mushed together. To top it all off, there was ice cream mixed through it (to ruin Blaise's thought of ice cream forever).

Luna actually enjoyed this one, until there was a loud poof, and she was gone. She appeared inside Professor Dumbledore's office, where he now was.

He wore his dancing robes, and was trying to break dance. After he saw Luna appear, he stopped and frowned. "You wouldn't be able to tell me why my robes have suddenly added grapes and apples, would you?" He asked in confusion.

"I think your cherries got pregnant." Luna answered seriously.

"Ah, thank you, dear girl. And why would you be visting at such an early hour?"

"I drank mushed-up-vegetable ice cream, and it was yummy, but then I appeared here."

"Indeed, however did I not realise this?" Dumbledore mused.

"I'm sorry, professor, I must go. I think the there is a fruit cake and potato drink waiting for me." Luna smiled. Waving goodbye, she set off at a run back to the classroom, and just as she got to the door, very out of breath, the magic got to work and she appeared back inside.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have a lovely chat with Professor Dumbledore about his fruity robe, and how his cherries got pregnant."

After an odd silence, (and them naming the drink "Dumbledore's Mushy Ice-Cream") was the fourth drink.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Fourth Drink: Tongue Twister Time**

Luna tried the fourth potion that they had made. It was a mix of chocolate, caviar, and after-shave.

Hermione was the one who suggested it, and started explaning why ("the flatulentia maxima is caused by the reverse matrix potentialis ridiculae by the reaction of fish and chocolate - but only works when there is a full moon. And the aftershave may or may not disrupt the odouric organs, meaning after a while the rotting inside causing mental and physical stench." [Hermione]. "What?" [Neville]. "She means fish and chocolate means an odd tongue, and a smelly bum from the aftershave." [Draco]).

After ten seconds, Luna opened her mouth, and her tongue flew right out!

"I wonder why her tongue has gone." Neville said, confused.

"I presume it is because the tongue does not like the taste in her mouth, even if Luna herself does." Hermione answered.

No one was paying attention to Luna herself. She was, in fact, running round the room trying to catch her tongue, unable to ask for help. The tongue was running round the room, avoiding Luna, running under desks, before hiding on the teacher's chair.

When Neville finally noticed, he simply crept over to the tongue, and held it in Luna's mouth, and Hermione did a spell.

"Thank you, Hermione and Neville." Luna said when she could finally talk.

"That's ok." Neville and Hermione smiled, before looking disgusted when Luna sat down and let out a noisy fart that smelled like cheap perfume.

'That must be because of the drink." She said apologetically.

And that drink was named "Tongue Twister Time".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Fifth Drink: Halloween Horror**

The final drink they tested was gruesome, looked weird, tasted manky (as Luna s kindly put it), smelt like rotten eggs, had certain after affects, and, quite frankly, was perfect.

They decided to name it "Halloween Horror". Any idea on what it was like? Well, wait and see what happens to Blaise then...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Blaise PoV)

After about forty minutes of deciding on my drink, and some curious smells, I was finally handed a glass.

"Its called Halloween Horror. Why? You'll find out when you drink it." Draco grinned at me.

I looked at the glass. Inside was a gloopy, horrible-looking goo. Everyone crowded around me, wanting to see what I'd do.

Hesitantly, I raised the glass to my lips. I'd never been more scared before in my whole, entire life.

I gave the solution a slight lick. Mmmm, not so bad. I sucked at it, and some slid down my throat. Actually, this was quite yummy! Wanting to prove how cool I was, I downed it in one. Everyone around me started laughing their head off.

What? I was thinking, though I couldn't speak (my mouth was full). It was nice, so I drank it.

Wait. It -

AAAAAAAARGH! It... it... it... Yikes, it was the worst drink I'd ever had.

It tasted of vomit, farts, burps, pigs,, vegetables, and everything I'd ever smelt/eaten that was disgusting.

Suddenly, my legs shrunk, and my body got smaller. I could feel my face changing, along with every other part of me. And it was painful.

After a few minutes, someone handed me a mirror, giggling.

I looked at myself, and blinked.

I looked again.

That was when I started screaming for real.

Hermione cast a charm on the classroom, so no one could hear, and everyone laughed at me.

I was now a girl. Not just any pretty girl. No, I was ... ugly. For once in my entire life.

I had greasy brown hair that needed a wash (and reminded me of Snape's hair), and reached my shoulders. Round glasses covered over half of my face, while the other half was covered in massive red spots.

And worst of all, I was fat.

Euurgh, I can never look at a mirror again while looking like this!

I turned to Hermione, the clever clogs.

"Well, tell me the ingredients, and what you've done to me." I demanded.

"It was easy, really." She said between giggles. "I added polyjuice potion with some muggle's hair, and also a potion that makes things taste nice on the first two sips, before tasting like ... well, just horrible."

I growled. "What other ingredients were there?"

"Oh, a mix of things we had in the others. Caviar, peanut butter, lemon juice, crushed garlic, chocolate, mushed vegetables, and pizza sauce. And also some we thought of just now: pumpkins and lamb's intestines."

I gaped at her, wondering if the world hated me.

"And you stay like that for an hour." Draco added.

Worse still, the video camera was recording.


	15. Chapter 15: Pansy's Forfeit

**Disclaimer:** I own the song I made up, but not the first one or Harry Potter.

**Dedication: **EverydayMagic17; DareUpYourParty; Ms. Estella Black; WiseWoman1000; Guest/SkyeElf; Other Guest; Bookwormbunny12.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is Pansy's Forfeit, as it says in the title. It is the next day (well, the Truth or Dare sessions was the previous night, they went back to bed and have now just woken up and gone to breakfast).

Look out for the next chapter soon, and pleasepleaseplease carry on reviewing and story alerting or favouriting or whatever

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 15: Pansy's Forfeit**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day, ten students found themselves rather tired, and barely able to concentrate (not that they all did that anyway). But even through their exhaustion, a very exciting day lay ahead.

First off was Breakfast. The morning entertainment.

"I do hope you are all having a lovely breakfast time." Draco drawled. "But I am afraid I must interrupt it. You see, a friend volunteered to sing us a lovely song this morning, as it is her favourite of all. It is a muggle song, so few of you may recognise it. Anyway, let me introduce: the one, the only ... Pansy Parkinson, singing her famous song of Fishy fingers."

Blushing, Pansy was prodded by Blaise up to the stage (thankfully, he had changed back to his normal, 'handsome' self.

Draco took a mock bow, before smirking at Pansy, and walking off of the stage that have been conjured.

Hermione pressed play on the CD player, and Draco sat down next to her.

Harry sat nearby with Ginny, Ron was shovelling food into his mouth, with Lavender glancing at him adoringly. Luna was gazing at an invisible person next to Pansy, and Neville sat near her, glancing at her every now and then with a creeped-out look on his face. And Blaise stood next to the stage, watching Pansy, who had belted out the first few wobbly chords.

_One, Two, Three Four Five,_ _Once I caught a fish alive._ _Six, Seven, Eight Nine Ten,_ _Then I let it go again._

As she paused for breath, everyone started giggling helplessly. She shot a look of murder at the group nearby, and continued singing (croaking).

_Why did you let it go?_ _Because it bit my finger so._ _Which Finger did-it-bite?_ _This little finger on my right._

As Pansy extended her right little finger, everyone roared at her. She blushed, and tried to run out of the hall.

"Pan-sy! Pan-sy! Pan-sy!" Everyone shouted, and Draco stood up and pulled her up onto the stage.

"DO YOU WANT AN EN-COOOORE?" He bellowed, and everyone screamed with approval.

He whispered something to Pansy, and she shook her head, so he smiled at her beseechingly, and asked her if she wanted chocolate. She nodded immediately. He gave her some words, before walking off.

At the teacher's table, no one was keeping a straight face - not even McGongall. Snape was coughing, hiding his girlish giggles, and she was smiling, before stopping and looking around, and then smiling again. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and he smiled wisely.

"They do have such laughs, don't they, my dear Min?" He asked McGongall. She spluttered, before turning to watch the stage.

Pansy had started another fish song, this one made up by Draco.

_I've got a raw fish in my stomach,_ _I've got a raw fish in my brain._ _I've got a raw fish stuck up my bum,_ _And it's driving me insane!_

She started, blushing furiously yet again.

_I've got a chicken wrapped 'round my leg,_ _I've got a chicken stuffed between my toes,_ _I've got a chicken in my eyes, and ears,_ _And some feathers have gone up my nose!_

She continued croaking out the words, getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

_I've got a pork-rib under my arm-pit,_ _I've got a pork-rib in my mouth,_ _I've got a pork-rib down my trousers,_ _And another one way down South!_

No one in the whole entire audience could help but laugh their heads off.

And Hermione was video-recording the whole thing!

_Let's pull the raw fish out of my bum,_ _And the chicken out from everywhere,_ _Get the pork-rib out of my mouth,_ _Oh no! A turkey just landed on my HAIR!_

As she finished, everyone applauded, and she ran down the stage, and up to Draco.

"Well, Draco, was it good?"

Draco shrugged.

"You didn't like it?"

"Oh, it was entertaining. How marvellous of HERMIONE to suggest that you did it."

Pansy sniffed. "Oh, right. Yeah. Anyway, better be off." She walked up to Blaise, who realised something was wrong.

"You okay, Pans?"

"No. Draco likes that mudblood."

"Oh." Blaise looked over to the smiling Hermione and Draco, smiling secretly.

"Well, Pans, I thought you were amazing."

"You did? Well thanks." She smiled.

"Hey Pans?" He blurted out.

"Blaise?"

"Will you ... err, go out with me?" He asked, trying to sound confident.

"Well sure! I was waiting for you to ask!" Pansy beamed.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched them, smiling slightly, before turning to Draco.<p>

"How dare you be so mean to her?" She asked, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It was to make the show better." He leant over to her, hoping for a kiss.

Hermione calmly side-stepped. Draco toppled over.

"What?!" he hissed.

"You know, you never asked me to be your girlfriend." She smirked.

"Well, I thought you'd want to. Maybe I was wrong." He huffed, before stepping towards Pansy and Blaise.

"Honestly, don't interrupt them! You're worse than Ronald." She sighed, before brightening. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh. Well, Hermione, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I would." Hermione answered, before reaching over to give him a kiss.

"Not so fast." He grinned, side-stepping himself.

"What?"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" He laughed, before racing off. Stunned, Hermione followed him out of the hall.


	16. Chapter 16: Lavender's Promise, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Guess what guys? JKRowling has the pleasure of owning Harry Potter. I don't.

**Dedication:** Peeta loves me; DareUpYourParty; Ms. Estella Black; AliWeasley; Counting Airplanes; epicpie123; americanathogwarts; Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape; alaskanwoman 25.

**Author's Note: **I am terrible at writing accents. At least you can read at the top of each scene what the accent is meant to be. So feel free to give me any tips. Please!

OMG seven reviews on one chapter. SEVEN! Ohmygod, I'm deliriously happy. Thank you all who reviewed. Plus, lots of favourites or alerts. Ohmygod you are AWESOME!

This chapter starts from the morning of the 'Entertainment' – before the previous chapter starts. It starts when everyone wakes up, then the meeting, then straight to the end of the day at about six pm. Hope you understand it!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 16: Lavender's Promise (Part 1)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Lavender PoV)

When I woke up this morning, my stomach was churning at the thought of being embarrassed like hell today. 'Course, I don't mind the detentions (sorta) but I don't want to lose my reputation.

I was very quiet whilst getting changed and Parvarti noticed.

"What's up, Lavvie?" She asked in worry.

I forced a smile onto my face. "Nothing, Parv." Hermione hid a grin as she heard my wobbly voice.

"If you're sure…" Parvarti said hesitantly.

"Yep. I'm fine. Just great. Yeah." I babbled.

Giving me another worried look, Parvarti walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yep, just fine, right Lav?" Hermione giggled.

I pretended to scowl at her, before grinning and launching a pillow at her head.

"So, what accents do you have to do?" She asked.

"Dunno. Remember, the meeting when I'll find out? After breakfast?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"Hey, Hermione?" I asked, edging towards the bathroom door that Parvarti had just come out of.

"Mind if I go into the bathroom first?"

"No! Hey! Get out!" She cried, running over to me just after I slammed the door.

"Who's laughing now, Hermione?" I smirked.

When I was done, and Hermione was finally done too, we headed down the stairs. Parvarti had gone on without us, as we didn't want her coming with us to the meeting, or she would be annoyed she hadn't been there. (She had been with Seamus…)

We walked into the classroom quickly, and saw everyone there already.

"Lavender! Lovely to see you!" Ron said very enthusiastically. I grinned at him.

"Ron's going to take you out of the room, so we can discuss the ideas. He's given his already. Then we'll give you a list. And remember, the spell means you must do this." Harry told me, explaining Ron's behavior.

"I know, I know." I muttered, before walking outside the classroom with Ron.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Normal PoV)

"So, who has ideas on what accents she should do?" Harry asked as soon as the door was firmly shut.

"Well, how about Scottish? For Transfiguration? That would get McGongall really mad." Hermione suggested.

"And Irish for Divination. I dunno why, I just imagine her doing it." Draco put in.

"Normal English for Breakfast, I think. Don't want to wear out her voice." Harry grinned.

"And she could also do American, Australian, Cockney, French …" Blaise smirked.

"What lessons has she got today?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Transfiguration, then Potions, Divination, Lunch, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Charms." Hermione said.

"Well, we haven't got any classes with her, and Hermione doesn't have Divination. So why don't we film her and then meet up tonight to play it?" Ginny suggested.

Many 'yeah's and 'sure's answered her suggestion, so it was settled.

"Okay," said Hermione, 'Miss Organised', "Scottish in Transfiguration; errr… Australian in Potions to annoy Snape; Irish in Divination; then Cockney at lunch and American in Defence. And then what about Charms?"

"Like Hagrid!" Blaise exclaimed, and everyone agreed.

"So, that's it. Anyone disagree?" Hermione asked, and no one answered. "Good, it's settled. Let's go tell her!

She pulled open the door, only to find a heavily kissing couple. She slammed the door again.

"Yikes!" She laughed. "Let's give them another few minutes."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Normal PoV)

At six o' clock, everyone gathered in the Room of Requirement. Lavender, one of the last ones in, was scowling.

"Guys, today was the worst day of my life." She said frankly.

"Why?" Everyone chorused, hiding the fact that they already knew.

"Because of -" She started, but was interrupted by Draco.

"Don't tell us, let's just watch the video." Draco smirked, before slotting it into the magical DVD player that the room had supplied them with. They all sank back onto beanbags, each couple with a bag of popcorn, as the 'film' began.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**_Scene 1. Lesson: Transfiguration. Teacher: Professor McGongall. Accent: Scottish._**

_"Can I have your attention please?" McGongall asked sternly, and the class fell silent (apart from the already silent Lavender). "Thank you. Now, this lesson is focused on vanishing. It is the introduction to our OWL work, so pay attention."_

_She went on to tell them what spells they should be using. Lavender still hadn't spoken yet, but was going to have to say the spell soon._

_"On the count of three." McGongall said crisply._

_Lavender stared at her feather that she had to vanish._

_"One."_

_She took a deep breath. She hadn't spoken yet that lesson._

_"Two."_

_She moved her wand to the correct position._

_"Three."_

_Murmurs of the word were heard everywhere, and Lavender spoke for the first time._

_"Vanisha Vamoon, Correrto!" were the correct words to speak, but with her accent it sounded like 'vanee-cha vamoowen, correratow'._

_Giggles sounded across the room, and Lavender flushed._

_"Now, Miss Brown. That may seem funny to you, but I don't find it amusing." She glared. Lavender nodded, before murmuring that she was sorry in a Scottish accent again._

_"Miss Brown, do not do that again." McGongall was getting angry now._

_Lavender nodded again._

_"Answer me!" McGongall looked furious._

_"Yes, Prow-fessir Me Gonigall." Lavender said quietly, wishing to sink into the ground._

_"Ten points from Gryffindor!" McGongall said, shaking with anger._

_Positively shaking, Lavender nodded for the third time._

_And so carried on the lesson. After ten minutes, McGongall asked Lavender a question._

_"What is so the disadvantage of vanishing?" Lavender gulped._

_"Erm ... weeell, Prow-fessir, uh ..." Lavender began, before looking round the class helplessly. Hermione mouthed the_ answers_ at her. "Yuuu see, some objicts are uneable to be vaneeshed, or are harder tou vaanish, if they ir bigger."_

_"Detention!" McGongall roared._

_Lavender gulped. Today was going to be a loooong day._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Wow Lavender. Didn't know you were such a good actor." Ron commented, smiling as Lavender blushed.

"Actress." Hermione corrected absent-mindedly.

"Honestly, though, you are good at Scottish accents!" Ron grinned.

"Awww, thanks Wonniekins." Lavender answered, and some sniggers were heard. One was from Draco, but no one could recognise the other two.

Everyone turned around, and gasped. There were two extra people in the room, smirking.

"Can we join in?" The first asked.

"Yeah, it looks fun." The second added.

Everyone agreed but a scowling Lavender. And Ron.

_Yep, the long and embarrassing day had most definitely _not_ ended yet._


	17. Chapter 17: Lavender's Promise, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Wanna hear a secret? I *looks around* am JKRowling. I own Harry Potter. I invented it.

Now, hands up who believed that? Yeah, that's what I thought.

**Dedication:** tkbhoday; Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape; icefruiticles; Counting Airplanes; Peeta loves me; Silence-That-Kills-Me; alaskanwoman25.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked that extra long chapter! Sorry for not uploading in ages ... anyways next chapter will probably be the last. Please carry on reviewing, and answer the questions:What is the double dare? And who are the guests?

I'm now on... 19 favourites! 24 followers! 51 reviews! Thanks guys!

Also, I may in fact do a sequel! I don't know, tell me what you think. It'll basically be the gang and a couple of others back for a game of I Never. Tell me if you want me to do it, and tell me who you think the other characters should be if I do it!

Just a quick shout-out to icefruiticles/Amber, my BFF for life! It was her birthday last week, and also you should check out her stories! She did a truth/dare one like me, and another! Love ya Amb!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 17: Lavender's Promise (Part 2)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Scene 2. Lesson: Potions. Teacher: Professor Snape. Accent: Australian._**

_"Sit!" Snape instructed sharply. He wasn't in a very good mood (then again, he rarely was), since he had just spent an hour clearing up the gloop from the first year's potions they had done for homework (and marking them). And he had only marked half of them._

_Everyone sat, knowing well not to get on Snape's bad side today._

_"Today you will be brewing an Antidote for Swelling Soloution: the Deflating Draught. You have forty-five minutes; as long as you will need. At the end, an unlucky student will have both potions performed on them. Go."_

_Lavender turned to her partner: Parvarti._

_"Hey, Lav. Have you got the method?"_

_Lavender nodded._

_"In your book?"_

_She nodded again._

_"Well, I haven't got mine. Can you tell me the ingredients and I'll go get them, please."_

_Lavender shook her head._

_"Speak to me!" Parvarti joked._

_Again, Lavender shook her head._

_"What's wrong, Lav? Are you angry at me? Why?"_

_Lavender gave Parvarti a 'don't worry, I'm fine' look._

_"Well, talk to me!"_

_Lavender debated shaking her head again, but she didn't want to get her best friend mad at her._

_"Kaahy." She replied quietly._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yah, jast fine, matey." Lavender said with a blush._

_"Well, please stop speaking funny. And tell me the ingredients!"_

_"Arrr ... shredded boomraang skain ..."_

_"No, stop speaking like that!_

_"Sarry, ah cayn't help it. Theyre is ay spill on me. I gotta speak Auhstraylian, matey."_

_"As a dare?"_

_"Yehp. As ay dayre."_

_"Well, you were stupid to accept it. And besides, Snape's gonna get really mad at you."_

_Yep, he sure did get mad. Resulting in Lavender's second detention of the day._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone laughed at a blushing Lavender. It really was a terriffic idea for a dare.

"I think"

"you, my dear"

"are an absolute genius"

"at accents"

"but we'll really"

"find out"

"how good you are"

"in a minute"

"because there is"

"still loads"

"to come!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Scene 3. Lesson: Divination. Teacher: Professor Trelawnley. Accent: Irish._**

_"So, Lav. You still gotta speak in an Australian accent?" Parvarti asked with a smile._

_"Well, you tull me. Does it siund like I'm Ostrelian? I down't think so." Lavender scowled._

_Parvarti giggled as they made their way up the stairs to Trelawney's room._

_"Welcome, my dears. Please take a seat, and we will wait for the rest of the class to come, except for Neville, who will fall down the stairs." Trelawney croaked._

_Lavender and Parvarti took seats, smiling at the professor. They were her favourite students, although that might change soon._

_When everyone but Neville had come upstairs (a loud crash assured Trelawney that her prediction was correct), Trelawney started to speak._

_"We are now focusing on tea leaves once again. Please read your partner's tea leaves. We can all use the pink cups today, until Neville returns."_

_Lavender and Parvarti drank their tea, and swapped cups._

_"You have a sun, so you will get great happiness." Parvarti said. "Maybe you won't get yet another detention! And a falcon, which is a deadly enemy. That combined with the skull for danger in your path could mean Trelawney or another teacher is gonna kill you today!"_

_"Hah hah." Lavender said sarcastically. "And in yeurs I ixpict to see a cloob for an attack - in fiyve secon's." Parvarti giggled again at Lavender's moody glare. "And I shoould have an ah-corn for a weendfall and unixpicted go-uld!"_

_"Where are you going to get the gold?" Parvarti asked confusedly._

_"Yoour weell!"_

_Trelawney approached, and asked the bickering girls what results they had got._

_"You, girl?" She asked Lavender. "What did your friend read in yours? And don't speak in an Irish accent please."_

_"Er... a soon. And a falcoon, and a skooll."_

_"I said not to speak Irishly."_

_"I carn't heelp it!"_

_"I forsee..." Trelawney muttered, and the girls swapped confused looks._

_"You see what?" Parvarti asked._

_"That girl." She pointed to Lavender. "In detention."_

_"Yeah, she has two already today."_

_But Trelawney replied, "Make that three."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"I don't actually think Trelawney bothers to learn our names." Harry said. "She just calls us 'girl', 'boy', 'you', 'her'."

"Well, I should hope she calls me him!" One of the unexpected guests exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're not girls!" said the other, highly insulted.

"Anyway," Ginny said hastily. "Next video?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_Scene 4. Lesson: Lunch. Teacher: None. Accent:__ Cockne__y._**

_"What food do you want?" Parvarti asked Lavender, supressing a giggle._

_"You jast want mey ta shaw you may new accent." Lavender snapped._

_"Cockney?" Parvarti asked, highly amused._

_"Shat ap!"_

_"Food, then?"_

_"Dawn't care!"_

_After the meal was half over, and Parvarti had laughed at Lavender once too many, Lavender finally snapped._

_"Its nat fanny! Stop laufing at mey!" She yelled, and the whole school erupted in laughter - of which Parvarti could hardly help but join in. Lavender stormed off, and the story of her accents dare flew round the school in seconds._

_Needless to say, Lavender was not a happy girl that day._

_Especially when she got a detention from Sprout for yelling at a poor kid in the hall for no reason, in a very odd accent._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**_Scene 5. Lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts. Teacher: Professor Moody. Accent: American._**

_It was soon the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Lavender hadn't calmed down, and Parvarti was still giggling every time Lavender spoke._

_"So, Lavvie, what accent now?" She would ask. Lavender didn't reply._

_"Oh Lavvie?" Lavender still didn't reply._

_"Oh, are you embarrassed? So sorry!"_

_At this, Lavender would grow angry and growl at Parvarti:_

_"Whaat-dew-yew-thaink? I-aahm-stuck-laike-thais-all-daiy-and-yew-aaren't-helpin-mai-feyl-ANY-betta!"_

_"Well, you were the one who agreed to the dare!" Parvarti answered merrily._

_And Moody was no better. He shouted at Lavender loads that lesson._

_"Today, we are revising the Forbidden Curses." He said. "Could you tell me them, please, Miss ... Brown?"_

_Lavender groaned._

_"Is there a problem?" Moody asked sternly._

_She shook her head._

_"Say 'no sir, there is no problem'."_

_"Noh sir, there ain't no problaim." She said quietly. The whole class laughed, and Moody snapped:_

_"Silence! Now, Miss Brown, this is not funny. Answer the question."_

_"The Crusheaattus Curse. For tohture. The Impearius Curse. For maind controhl. Aaind-"_

_"How dare you!" He roared. "Detention!"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**_Scene 6. Lesson: Charms. Teacher: Professor Flitwick. Accent: Hagrid._**

_The final lesson of the day at last: Charms._

_"Miss Brown, what is the effect of the Cheering Charm?" Flitwick squeaked. Honestly, everyone seemed to be picking on her!_

_"Yeh get real 'appy, and all day you can't stop laffing." Lavender grunted._

_"Are you picking on Proffessor Hagrid?" Flitwick asked fiercely._

_"No sir. I-"_

_"Good. Now, can you tell me ..."_

_The lesson went on from there, until Flitwick asked Lavender another question._

_"How do you practise the Cheering Charm?"_

_"Yeh get a couple o' toads, and yeh do the charm on 'em." She answered._

_"I said to not speak like Hagrid!" Flitwick squeaked._

_"But sir... I-"_

_"Too late! Detention!"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Everyone laughed 'til they cried at those videos.

"That's easy for you to do!" Lavender huffed. "I have six detentions now!"

"Don't worry, its the same as what you usually get." Ginny reassured Lavender with a grin.

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Harry said hastily, seeing a fight brewing between the two girls, "We should do one more round of the game as a double dare for the guests."

Everyone agreed, and so they had to think of one.

But what did they think of? And who are the guests? Find out next time!


	18. Chapter 18: Sneak Peek!

**Disclaimer:** It's _fan_fiction, meaning I'm merely a _fan_ and don't actually own Harry Potter.

**Dedication: **EverydayMagic17; SkyeElf.

**Author's Note: **Just in case anyone is confused, this is a sneak peek into the real next chapter. Once I write it about the guests, I will put it as Chapter 19. So please all review this chapter on who you think it is! I hope this chapter helped!

Who can guess the characters? This sneak peek into next chapter should help!

Bye for now!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 18: Sneak Peek**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So-"

"What-"

"Is-"

"Our-"

"Dare-"

"Or-"

"Truth-"

"Or-"

"Whatever?"

"We-"

"Want-"

"To-"

"Know-"

"It!"

"Okay." Harry smiled. "Choose one thing from these optioins: Truth? Dare? Double Dare? Kiss? Order? Swear?"

The guests looked at each other, before replying:

"Double Dare!"


	19. Chapter 19: Gred

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own Harry Potter, for the final time!

**Dedication:** Phia-Rose; anu rumm; MagicalSmile; Counting Airplanes; AliWeasley; RosyRose; Guest; Nobody.

**Author's Note: **And here we have it! The end of Truth or Dare... with extras. I hope you liked it, please tell me in a review (hint hint hint). And tell me whether I should do a sequel or not.

And thanks to everyone who has helped me through this for ages, a big thanks to DareUpYourParty who was here from the start and helped me through it all.

hanks to all who guessed, congrats to all who guessed right!

IF YOUR NAME IS: Peeta loves me; alaskanwoman25; Counting Airplanes; AliWeasley; RosyRose; Guest; or Nobody; READ THE FOLLOWING.

Congrats on guessing right! As a prize, PM me or leave in a review a story/oneshot etc you would like me to write for fanfiction ON HARRY POTTER and I will write it for you. If you are not a member/left an anonymous review sorry but this note doesn't appeal to you. But thanks anyway!

For the final time in Truth or Dare... with extras, goodbye. :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Chapter 19: Forge**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Well then, its your turn Fred and George." Ginny said, winking to her brothers. "This is payback for every one of the times when you _tried_ to pull a prank on me." She whispered to them menacingly.

"Well Gin dear,"

"We didn't just try,"

"We succeeded,"

"In them."

"For example,"

"When we told you,"

"That the Canary Cream,"

"We gave you,"

"Was chocolate." They said.

"That was a Canary Cream?!" Ginny yelled.

"Or when,"

"We convinced you,"

"That your teddies,"

"Hated you,"

"And wanted to run away,"

"So you set them all free."

At this time, everyone was laughing so hard that tears poured down their cheeks. Except for Ginny's cheeks. If any tears tried to escape down there, they would fizz and explode.

"Or when we said,"

"That peas were green fairies,"

"And chips were evil goblins,"

"So we could eat the chips,"

"For you."

"You. Will. Pay." Ginny hissed.

Five minutes later, everyone was still unable to stop laughing. So Ginny yelled "OI!" and they stopped immediately.

"What do you choose? Truth. Double Dare. Kiss. Order. Swear." She said through clenched teeth.

"We choose..." The twins had a discussion. "Double Dare."

"I dare you to run through Snape's classroom naked." She said at once, but Hermione shook her head. "Sorry Gin, but that'd be a swear to do in the future. And it would be pointless doing it now since no one is in there."

"Why isn't anyone in there? Wouldn't Snape be there?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Oh no, he's doing the optional Study Hall. Which is why we're not there." Hermione answered.

A grin spread across Ginny's face, and the twins looked at her in terror. "Oh no. No no no no no." They begged for Ginny to change her mind, but it was too late. She shook her head and grinned.

The twins turned around, and jumped on Hermione. As they were in mid-air, she calmly sidestepped and they toppled into the desks pushed against one side of the room.

"Okay, brothers, here's what you have to do."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm not doing it!" Fred insisted.

"Scared?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Um... no."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you want to do it?" Ginny challenged.

"Because ... anlinasindere."

"What?!"

"He said Angelina's in there." George pointed out helpfully.

Ginny grinned. "Awww, does lickle Freddykins love Angawina?"

Fred scowled, turned to the side, and jumped onto George. The towels they had been holding fell down, and Ginny silently picked them up while the twins continued wrestling. They didn't even notice her open the doors to the hall. The twins rolled in there, and at once laughter was heard echoing around, as the twins wore nothing but underpants.

The twins stopped wrestling in surprise, before realising what had happened and scowling at Ginny. She mouthed 'plan' at them, and they reluctantly nodded. One (George) raced up to Snape, and Snape glared at him. He reached his hand out to grab his shoulder, but George stepped away.

He chased him, before feeling a tap at his shoulder. He spun around, to see Fred's laughing face. He tried chasing him, remembered George (who had disappeared, and tried to chase both boys while getting very confused.

After five minutes of this, Dumbledore came to watch. Calmly he conjured up some popcorn to watch the show, offering it to a blushing Ginny.

After another five, Dumbledore decided to step in. He called to Snape, who spun around and started complaining.

"Its alright Severus, I've been watching. And might I say that each of the two boys will have ten points-"

"Headmaster, they chased me round for ages!"

"Okay, twenty points if you insist-", Snape snorted but didn't say anything this time, "will each be awarded to the boys.

"WHAT?!"

"Is there a problem, Severus?"

"No Professor."

Snape was glaring even harder at the giggles that came from behind him.

"Good. As I was saying, they will each be awarded twenty points from their bravery." With that, Dumbledore swept away, taking Snape with him as Study Hall was almost over. And all at once, laughter spread through the entire building, and people chattered about the entertaining Study Hall time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"How was it, Gin?" they all asked eagerly as she came into the room.

"Comical." She grinned. They boys hadn't followed her back as they were talking to their many fans.

"Did you record it?"

"Oh no! I must have forgotten!" She gasped, and they all sighed. "Only joking!" Their sighs were ones of relief this time, and they all sat down to watch the video. After it was over, they decided to put it aside and keep it for if they were ever bored again.

All in all, it had been an excellent Truth or Dare party.


End file.
